


Merry Go Round

by Mayana



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cop Castiel, Criminal Dean, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-09
Updated: 2015-05-02
Packaged: 2018-03-22 03:04:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3712408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mayana/pseuds/Mayana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas catches Dean exiting the house of his latest burglary.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Dean closed the window behind him and ran in to the alley.

"Freeze!" The voice echoed through the alley. "Put your hands where I can see them and slowly turn around."

Shit. This was not how it was supposed to go, what had he missed? Was there a silent alarm somewhere that he accidentally triggered?

He took a deep breath, put his hands over his head and turned around. The man standing in front of him didn't look like a cop. He looked more like a model. His hair was dark, almost black, he was wearing tight dark jeans and a short leather jacket. Even if he couldn't clearly make out his face Dean had yo admit. He looked good.

Dean took a second to just appreciate what he was seeing. If he was going to get caught maybe getting caught by this guy wasn't so bad.

"Lie down and put your hands behind your back." The man’s voice was pure sex and Dean shuddered at the thoughts running through his mind. Now is not the time Dean!

He got down on his knees while the man moved towards him. Suddenly the man was behind him and with a quick knee to his back he fell forwards with his stomach touching the wet ground.

"Quite slow on the uptake aren't we", the man said while he took Deans arms to put handcuffs on him.

 

"Maybe I just wanted you to get a bit ruff with me", Dean said in his most seductive voice. What the hell was he doing? Again Dean, not the time!

 

The man’s hands stopped what they were doing for a second and then continued putting the cuffs on him.

Huh… Interesting. This was something Dean could work with. He moaned a little when the cuff was put on his right wrist. Again the police officer stopped for a second before he continued. And that was all the confirmation Dean needed. The man had hesitated for only a second but it told Dean all he needed to know.

After a few seconds the cuffs was secure and the man was pulling Dean up on his feet.

 

 

"You really think you’re something else don’t you", the man whispered in Deans ear while he walked him towards a car on the other side of the alley.

 

"Oh babe. You have no idea." Dean was enjoying himself.

 

The man pushed him on to the car’s hood and made him spread his legs while he searched his pockets.

"Let’s see…" The man proceeded to put all the items in front of Dean on the hood of the car. "A pick lock set, very nice. A black satin bag containing a diamond bracelet, and gemstone necklace and what appears to be two ruby cufflinks. And a mobile phone. Hmm, that’s strange… I don’t see you as a cufflinks sort of a man. It’s almost like these things aren't yours. Now that couldn't be true now could it?"

 

Dean enjoyed bantering as much as the next guy, but this man was starting to piss him off.

He was speaking in such a condescending voice all Dean wanted to do was to tell him to shut the hell up. But he had a plan and he was going to stick to it.

 

"No sir, the cufflinks was a gift from my father. His one priced possession. I was just taking it to get cleaned and thought I might as well take my mother’s jewellery with me as well."

 

"Ah, hence the bracelet and necklace I assume."

 

"Yes sir. This is all just a big misunderstanding."

 

The man sighed behind his back and moved next to Dean to start bagging up the jewellery again. Dean turned towards his with a cocky smile on his lips.

 

"So is that it then? Are you going to take these cuffs off of me so that I can be on my way? Or would you like to take this somewhere else? I can think of a few nice things we could do that involves cuffs." He turned his attention to the officer’s body and hummed in appreciation, clearly indicating what he wanted.

 

"Mr Winchester, I have no intention of letting you go any time soon."

The man finished his task and turned to look at Dean.

 

Dean’s brain froze for a second, holy crap! What the hell was with the guy’s eyes? He’d never seen anything so blue in his life. He’s brain stuttered back in to gear and it took him a second longer to realise what the man had said.

"Wait, what? Who is Mr Winchester? I've never heard of him… You must be mistaken." He was looking at the things on the hood. No, his wallet wasn't there. He knew better than to bring identification to a job. So, how did the man know his name?

 

"Cut the crap Dean. I know all about you. Mr Master Thief. Been following your work for quite some time. Of course you've never gotten caught before, but that doesn't mean we don’t have enough evidence to put you away for a long time. All I need to do is to bring you to the police station and your life as you know it will be over."

 

Was he taunting him? What the hell?

 

"Listen man, I don’t know what you’re talking about but I assure you, I am not who you think I am."

 

"Oh really? So you’re not Dean Winchester; world renowned playboy and jewellery thief extraordinaire?"

The man said all this without releasing Dean from his stare. He was challenging him to rise towards the bait.

 

"Funny," Dean said, making sure his face was just as stoic as the mans. He wasn't denying anything now. He would have to find out exactly how much The New York Police Department actually knew about him later. If he had taken a second and thought about it he might have wondered what the hell was wrong with him, that information was actually crucial in his line of work, but right now he didn't care. He’d gotten sloppy and because of that he was caught. Plain and simple, no one’s fault but his own.

 

"You seem to know a lot about me, but I know nothing about you. Now that hardly seems fair now does it? I'm sure I'm entitled to the name of the officer arresting me, am I right?"

 

"Collins", the man said. "Now if you’d be so kind as to get into the car."

 

"Collins eh? No first name? That’s a shame… How will I find you so I can take you out for a date? I mean, there must be thousands of police officers in this town, and looking at you I would guess you’re quite new here. Oh well, I’ll just have to figure that one out myself. I always did enjoy a good mystery."

 

The man starred at Dean in disbelief.

 

" Well, good luck with that, there will be no internet search engine where you’re going."

 

Dean smiled,

"Oh, I wouldn't be so sure about that Collins. I still have a few tricks up my sleeve."

And with that he held up his hands, cuffs gone. He grabbed the other man’s arm and turned him around. Within seconds Collins had his own cuffs around his wrists and Dean leaned over him.

 

"You’d be surprised how many times I've been caught. Never stay that way for very long though."

 

He sighed and turned the officer around so he was facing him. "Oh the things I would do to you…"

He leaned over him again and this time he made sure their crotches was touching. Just as he had suspected the officer was half hard already.

 

"God officer, I can’t wait to eat you out."

He leaned in even closer and then reached for his things that were still on the hood.

 

"I’ll see you later Collins." He winked and then he was gone.

 

Police officer Collins arrived back at the precinct later that afternoon. After he had managed to get himself out of the cuffs (which was a story that involved pleading ignorance and pretending to be a bachelor at his own bachelor party, were his friends thought they were being funny) he had walked around for hours trying to calm himself down.

What had happened? Collins had never lost a suspect before. He felt so stupid. He had known about Dean’s record when it came to women, how he would seduce them and that way gain access to their house so that he could come back later and steal their jewellery. But there had been nothing about him being seductive towards men, but that was what had happened. Collins had to admit it to himself. He’d only put his guard down because Dean was flirting with him. And Dean was a handsome man, just his eyes had been enough to make him weak at the knees. And because of that he had escaped. Goddammit!

He’d never felt more foolish in his life. He should have seen this coming. He sat down and turned on his computer. As luck would have it, he had gotten the tip about Dean from a source of his early the same day in an email and hadn’t had time to tell anyone about it. So as far as anyone was concerned all the events of the morning had never happened.

Thank God for small miracles.

 

He opened his mail to see if his source had any news for him but another mail caught his eye. The subject read ‘ **Castiel... I like that** ’

He opened the mail and his breath caught in his throat.

 

**Hey Cas**

**Nice running in to you earlier. Told you I’d find out who you were. So… Drinks on Thursday?**

**-D-**

He starred at the email for a good ten minutes not knowing what to do.

Dean was playing with him, enjoying himself and rubbing Cas’ nose in it. Sonofabitch.

 

Fine, Cas thought to himself.

 

Two can play that game.


	2. Chapter 2

The next few days are surreal to say the least.

Castiel can't play that game. He's strange, awkward and he has no idea how to flirt or whatever. He's getting more and more stressed out.

Of course he doesn't want to "flirt" with Dean, he wants to catch him. But at the same time he can't help but admire Deans approach to life, he sees what he wants and isn't afraid to go after it. Cas could probably learn a thing or two about that.

Every morning he gets in to work, turns on his computer, checks his emails and every morning there is a new one from Dean.

 

**Hey Cas...**

 

**What are you up to today? Catch any bad guys? Did you get to use your cuffs ;)**

 

**-D-**

 

**Hey Cas**

**I had an awesome dream last night. You were in it. The things you did to me...**

 

**-D-**

 

**Hey Cas**

**Are you playing hard to get? I thought you wanted to catch me ;)**

 

**-D-**

 

Cas doesn't reply.

He does have the resident computer whiz try and get Deans location but it’s no use.

“Sorry Cas, he might as well be living on the moon from what I can tell. This guy is seriously good at hiding. I mean I can keep digging but I don’t think I’ll be able to get any info for you.”

“No, that’s ok Marcus. Thanks for trying.”

“No problem Cas, let me know if there is anything else I can do for you”.

 

Of course he didn’t think a guy like Dean would leave any traces behind him, but it was worth a shot.

He sighs when he sits down in his chair, starring at the emails mocking him.

 

“Collins! Get in here!”

 

The police Captain shouts loud enough so everyone can hear and then points at him with a steady finger.

Cas gets a few empathetic looks as he walks to the office.

 

“You wanted to see me Captain?” He sits down in one of the visitor chairs.

 

“How are things going on the Winchester case? I thought you said you might have a lead?”

 

Cas hasn’t told anyone about his meeting with Dean, or the fact that he had had him and then let him escape.

He highly doubted anything good would have come out of that conversation.

 

“Sorry Captain. Turns out it was nothing. Just someone trying to make the department look like idiots I guess.” He doesn’t avoid looking at the Captain but he can’t seem to keep the eye contact for very long.

 

“Mhm...” The Captain is looking at him like he knows he’s hiding something. “Well”, he says after a minute, “that’s a shame. Can’t have you wasting resources on bogus leads, I’ll give you one week to get a proper lead on this case, and if you don’t come up with anything we’re turning it over to the FBI. They want to catch this guy just as much as we do and they have been very patient with us. But if we can’t move forward on this we are going to have to give it up.”

 

“But we can’t!”, Cas is all of a sudden standing up and is running his fingers through his hair. “I can get him, I know I can! But I’ll need more than a week.”

 

“Sorry Collins, a week is all you get. I’ve wasted enough of your time on this case. There are other burglaries and robberies that need solving. I can’t spare you any longer. So, unless you have anything else you’d like to say or any other new information to add to this case I suggest you get the case file ready for handover.”

 

Cas wants to say that he has a lead, a really big one and that all he needs is time, but he knows there is no use. He didn’t report the emails from Dean when they first arrived and now it’s to late. He’d be up in front of the disciplinary board for sure if they found out he’s been hiding them.

 

“No sir. I’ll get the file ready.” He’ll still have a week to catch him.

 

“Good, now get going. I want you on the Henrikson case by Thursday.”

 

“Yes sir.” He walks back to his desk avoiding everyone’s looks. He’s the new one in this department and people are still trying to figure him out.

 _Great_ , he thinks. _Now everyone is going to think I’m a loser... Fantastic._

 

 

“Dean! Dean! Where the hell are you man?”

 

Dean opens his eyes slowly. He’s pretty sure the universe is a bitch and that she hates him with all the power of said universe.

He turns around to hide deeper in his covers when he is faced with another face. The blonde bombshell is stretching and yawning like a cat.

 

“Good Morning handsome. That’s not your boyfriend or anything is it?”

 

“What? Fuck no, that’s my annoying business partner, which means we have about two seconds before he barges through that door.”

 

It takes five seconds.

 

“Dean! For fucks sake! What the hell are you doing in bed? You do realise what time it is right??”

 

“Leave me alone Vic, can’t you see I’m entertaining right now?”

 

A blonde tuff of hair is barely visible from underneath the cover. Victor stops in his tracks. If looks could kill Dean is pretty sure he’d be six feet under by now.

 

“I’m sorry Miss, but you’re going to have to leave. See, me and Mr Smith here have some very important business to attend.” Victor smiles his most charming smile and then it falters.

 

“Miss? Really?” The man gets up from under the covers and glowers down at Victor. “Do I look like a Miss to you?”

 

Dean tries really hard not to laugh.

The look on Vic’s face is priceless and he really wishes he had a camera right now.

Vic looks like he wants to explain himself for a second and then he sighs, turns around and walks out the door.

 

“Well”, Dean says while getting untangled from the duvet, “as entertaining as that was, we do have business this morning. I completely forgot.” He gets out of the bed and makes his way to the bathroom. “You can stay or you can go, it’s up to you”, he says over his shoulder.

 

When he comes out of the bathroom 10 minutes later the man is gone. There is a note on the bedside table,

 

**Call me ;)**

**Mike**

 

Dean is pretty sure he won’t call him, and after he realises the man didn’t actually leave a number, he’s pretty sure the man doesn’t want him to call him either. It was a simple one night stand. The man is obviously just keeping up the façade.

He walks out in to the kitchen where Vic is sitting with a cup of coffee and a judgemental look on his face.

 

“What?” Dean is offended by the judgement. He rarely allows himself to go out, let alone bring someone home. With the hours he works and the clientèle he holds he doesn’t get much time to just relax and enjoy himself. It’s all about the job, either he’s scoping out some place or he’s getting to know the lady or gentleman of the house or he's working some other angle.

 

“Who was that?”

 

“That’s none of your business.”

 

“Was it Cas?”

 

Dean turns around so fast his head spins. “What did you say?”

 

“Cas. Was that man the guy you’ve been trying to get to go out with you for the past week or so?” Victor looks like he’s won the lottery or something. “It was wasn’t it?”

 

“What? No, that wasn’t him. How do you even know about Cas? What the hell man?”

 

“Chill out Dean, you sent him a message from our secure email, you know, the one we both have access to.”

 

Dean stares at Vic dumbfounded. Had he really been that stupid?

 

“Fuck!” He hides his face behind his hands. He hadn’t changed the email account on his phone. It was still the generic one. How could he be so brainless?

Victor is now laughing behind his coffee cup.

 

“Alright, alright, whatever man. No, that wasn’t Cas. And for your information it hasn't been a week. More like four days.” He sighs and turns around to get a cup out of the cupboard.

 

“What? Is Mr Winchester striking out on someone? Or is it Mr Smith? Or Mr Singer? Or Mr Tyler? Or Mr...”

 

“Ok, alright, you’ve made your point!” Dean cuts him of before he can continue his onslaught of alias name after name after name. “Jesus Vic, you’re on fire today. Give me a break will you. I’m sure I’ll win him over soon enough.” He finishes his statement with the classic Winchester wink.

 

“Yeah yeah, whatever. We have to get going. The house is only empty for another four hours and we’re cutting it close as it is. Now come on! Get your game face on!”

 

“I’ll be one minute.” He grabs his phone and opens to emails. Time for his daily email to Officer Collins. He really is enjoying the chase, he’ll be the first one to admit that. He’s about to click on ‘New’ when another email catches his eye.

 

**Mr Winchester I presume**

 

**It’s Thursday.**

**Where and when?**

 

**-C-**

Dean almost chokes on his coffee. Holy hell! The guy finally answered!

His hands are getting sweaty as he types back his response.

Well this day just turned out a hell of a lot better than he thought it would.

Smiling he grabbed his keys and walked out the door.

Just a quick job and then the night was his.

 

 

Cas was waiting for a response from Dean. Anything would do at this point.

He had been going back and forth all night contemplating what he should do.

Answering Deans email was not only stupid but it would land him in even deeper trouble if it ever came out. He would probably be facing criminal charges at that point.

But he only had one week, and he couldn’t see any other way of doing this. He had finally made up his mind and sent the email at 9am.

It was now 2pm and he hadn’t heard anything back yet. He was getting a bit anxious. He was risking a lot here.

And the worst part was he couldn’t convince himself that it didn’t have anything to do with just seeing him again.

Cas had had a hard time thinking of anything else after his encounter with Dean, and it wasn’t just professional curiosity, he knew that much.

 

*Ding*

 

Email from D.V

 

**Hey Cas**

 

**Didn’t think I would hear from you so soon.**

**Couldn’t wait any longer huh?**

**I knew I liked you for a reason.**

**Babe, we’re gonna have a good time.**

**Meet me at Sallinger’s tonight at 9.**

**Wear something loose.**

 

**-D-**

 

Wear something loose? What the hell did he mean by that?

Cas had planned on wearing his suit, an easy way to hide his gun and cuffs. Loose clothing complicated things.

What was Dean’s plan here?

He thought again about how foolish he was being. He could be walking right in to a trap, actually, when he thought about it, he probably was.

And that’s why he now had butterflies in his stomach.

No other reason, none whatsoever.

7 hours left...

A lot could happen in 7 hours...

 

 

**_To be continued..._ **


	3. Chapter 3

Cas was wrong. Completely and utterly wrong.

It turns out that is it actually possible for nothing to happen in seven hours. Absolutely nothing.

He’d stayed at work until 6pm working on Deans file. He had learnt nothing new.

He had reached out to the informant that had helped Cas almost catch Dean before.

He got nothing back.

He had made his way home without any incidents, put his food in the microwave and planted himself on the sofa in front of the TV.

There was nothing on.

Nothing to distract him from whatever the night had in store for him. He grinded his teeth and took a deep breath.

Shower. He could have a shower. That always seemed to relax him and it would kill at least 20 minutes.

 

Dean called out to Vis as soon as he was in the house.

Vic had been right. Dean had been careless and now he didn't have enough time to do the job the way he wanted to. He would have to take a few risks to get it done. And even though it had worked out for him last time, the fact that Cas had actually caught him still didn't sit well with Dean. But he couldn't think about that right now. He had a job to do after all and he needed to keep his concentration.  
He worked fast and efficiently and after 10 minutes he had got what he came for and he was on his way back to the van where Vic was waiting.

"How did it go?", Vic asked as Dean threw the little black satin bag in his lap.

"Easy as pie", Dean smirked and jumped in to the passenger seat. "Now come on, let's go - I've got a date to get ready for."

Vic just rolled his eyes and started the car. "You know, next time you might not be so lucky. You need to get your head back in the game or it's gonna be game over. You do realise that right? You can't just jump in to bed with random people or have fucking dates with people. Don't get attached. That's what you told me, and that's what I'm telling you now. I mean, for fuck sake. A date? What do you even know about this guy huh?"

And Dean, despite all his bravado did know this. He hadn't told Vic about how he had met Cas and how close he had been to getting caught. That was a story for another time.

"C'mon man, I'm just letting of some steam. Things are good right now, let's not jinx it."

Vic just sighed and started driving back to the flat, "Just remember that I warned you ok?"

"Shit, fine man whatever, just go."

 

At 7.05 Cas walked in to Sallinger's, he'd never been there before and it took a while to get used to the dim lightning and rock music playing in the background. It wasn't his sort of place, but from the little he knew about Dean it seemed like a place Dean would like.

"You made it!" Deans voice came from behind him and he quickly turned around to face him. And there it was. The same spark from last time. The feeling of what ever this was, it was right. 

"I told you I would didn't I?" 

Deans eyes was roaming over his body and there was so much heat behind them. Cas felt himself blushing and turned away. "So this is where you hang out huh? Nice place."

"Yeah, thanks. Used to be my dads waterhole and I sort of inherited it one might say." 

"Oh?" Cas was intrigued, he'd never come across Deans parents in his research.

"Mhm... Not that it matters though. I just wanted to meet you here so that I would know if you came with backup or something."

"No, no backup. No one knows I'm here." Cas looked up. "Why am I here Dean?"

"Not now, questions later. C'mon I want to show you something." The heat behind Deans eyes was back and Cas knew that if he followed Dean right now that would be it. He wouldn't be able to go back. He would risk losing everything. He was surprised to realise that he didn't really care. There was something about Dean, something worth something. How he could possibly know that after meeting the man for a grand total of ten minutes he didn't know. But there it was. He followed Dean up the stairs and on to the roof of the bar. 

"What are we doing up here?"

"You see that wire going across to the next building? We're gonna zip over there. Come here, let me show you."

Cas followed Dean to the ledge and looked down. It was about ten stories high. "You've got to be kidding me. Why would I possibly to that?"

"Because Cas, its fun. And if you lied to me and you actually have backup somewhere its gonna take them a long ass time to break through the bars on that building.  
Cas looked down again but this time he looked at the building they were going to zip over to.

"A bank, really Dean? You do realise even if we don't actually break in to the bank, the fact that we're on their roof is enough to arrest us."

"Sure I do, that's part of the fun don't you think?"

Cas sighed, looked down again and then looked over to Dean. What he saw in Deans eyes was something new, a little bit of vulnerability, like he was afraid Cas might say no. That decided it for him. "Fine, but you go first. I want to know how stable this thing really is."

Deans face lit up and he grabbed one of the harnesses lying next to them.

"Excellent, let me just help you get this on first."

Cas let Dean guide his legs in to the right holes and strap him in. While doing that he might have brushed against Cas's crotch one too many times for it to be completely innocent, and Cas could feel some of the heat from Deans eyes work its way through him.

After Dean was sure Cas was properly strapped in and knew how to work the zip line, he put on his own harness and jumped up on the ledge. With a confident smirk he let himself fall off the side of the building and zip over to the next one.

Cas's breath caught for a second when he saw Dean disappearing over the edge. Holy hell that was hot. 

Dean landed easily enough on the other side and indicated that it was Cas's turn.  
He took a deep breath and hooked himself on to the zip line. For a second he questioned every decision he'd ever made that had gotten him to this point and then he fell. The zip line caught him and he slid down towards Deans arms. 

He grabbed Cas as he was coming down the line and helped him take the harness off. 

"Now, wasn't that fun?" 

"I have to admit it wasn't what I thought I'd be doing tonight" Cas said with a barely hidden smirk.

"Oh yeah? What did you think was going to happen?" But before Cas even had a chance to answer Dean pulled him around and pressed him against the wall. "Something like this perhaps?" He grabbed Cas's hair and pulled his head backwards and sideways. He began kissing all down his neck and with his free hand he began working on Cas's jeans. "God, you smell incredible, I could just taste you all night. Fuck Cas, I can't even think straight." 

Cas was breathing hard now, his body was responding to Deans words and it was becoming harder and harder to control himself.  
"Dean, fuck. Dean please." He wasn't even sure what he was asking for but Dean seemed to know anyway.

"Shhh, it's ok babe, I've got you."  
Dean had to take a deep breath to calm himself down or this was going to be over before it even began. He finally managed to open Cas's jeans and pulled down the fly. Cas was already half hard and it made Deans mouth water. He pulled down the boxers and grabbed hold of Cas's cock.  
"Look at you, so hungry for it. Shit Cas, you're fucking perfect do you know that. Fucking perfect." 

All Cas could do was to put his head on the cold tile in front of him and moan. Fuck, Deans hand felt so fucking good. 

"I wish we had more time babe, I would love to spend weeks on end with just you and me and a bed. I would make you beg for it." Deans words made Cas shiver and thrust his cock into Deans fist and grind his ass into Deans groin. "Fuck Cas. You're gonna be the death of me."  
Cas didn't care, he could feel Deans hard cock against him and he wanted it. He wanted anything and everything Dean would give him. He'd never felt so free as he did at that moment, like nothing could touch him, he was invincible and so was Dean. Together they were unstoppable. 

"Dean, I need, I need..."

"What babe? What do you need?" 

Cas's breath was becoming erratic and he was finding it hard to think.

"Maybe something like this" Dean said and pressed his hips against Cas's ass, harder this time and he started up a rhythm. The hand on Cas's cock became wilder in its movements and Cas was sure he was going to explode at any minute. All of a sudden Deans hand was gone and Cas moaned his displeasure. It didn't take long though before he could feel Deans hands pulling down his jeans and boxers in one swift move. After that Deans hand was back on his cock and he realised that his jeans wasn't the only ones that had been pulled down. He could now feel Deans hard cock sliding through his crack, making it slippery with the mixture of sweat and precum.  
Dean positioned himself and pushed in between Cas's legs. He thrusts were fast and hard, keeping the hand on Cas's cock in time and it wasn't long before they were both panting and the only thing that could be heard was the sound of skin hitting skin, heavy moans and the slick movements of their bodies.  
"Fuck Cas, I'm gonna come, you feel so fucking good."

Cas could say nothing, what with Deans hand working him faster and faster and Cas feeling Deans cock hitting his sensitive area behind his balls he was seconds away himself.  
All it took was Dean breathing harder and faster in Cas's ears and he felt the orgasm rake through him like a tidal wave. He screamed Deans name and came all over the wall in front of him. A few more thrusts and Dean was coming as well whispering Cas's name in his ear. 

They stayed like that for a minute, just breathing each other in and calming down. Dean pulled up Cas's boxers and jeans and put him away before he pulled up the fly and buttoned him up. After that he stepped away to do the same for himself.  
Cas suddenly felt cold. Now that the moment was over he couldn't help but shiver again. Not from pleasure this time, but from realising what had just happened. He had completely lost control and now he didn't know what to do. He felt himself starting to panic but before he could get there Dean was back and his strong arms circled him from behind and he was whispering sweet nothings in his ear.

"So fucking gorgeous Cas. So fucking perfect for me. Come here." He turned him around but kept his arms wrapped around him.

"Fuck. I've been waiting to do that all fucking day. Haven't been able to get you out of my head since the email this morning."

"This morning? Then why didn't you send a reply until 2pm? I was going crazy waiting."

"What are you talking about? I answered straight away. Fuck I was so eager I almost dropped my phone, and then I could hardly type cos my hands were so sweaty."

"Dean, I didn't get your message until 2. Trust me, I was sitting starring at that fucking computer for hours."

"But that doesn't make any sense Cas. I..."

Dean gets lost in his thoughts and everything is going a mile a minute. Something doesn't add up. The only reason Cas wouldn't have gotten the email straight away was if it was somehow diverted first and then sent to him. Shit!

Dean lets go of Cas and looks quickly looks around, runs to the edge of the building and stares down the street.

"C'mon Cas, it's time to go."

"Dean? What are you doing, what the hell is going on?"

"I sent that email at 9.30 Cas. So why did it take almost five hours for it to arrive? It was intercepted Cas! And that means someone knows you're here, and that you're meeting me. So get your shit together its time to go!"

Cas just stares at Dean of a second before his brain starts to work.

"That's not exactly true though is it?"

"What the hell are you on about? Get the harness goddammit!"

"They know I'm here yes, and they know I'm meeting someone who calls himself D. But they don't know that's you Dean. They might think they know, but they can't know for sure."

Dean stops what he's doing and looks over at Cas.

"What are you saying Cas?"

Cas lets out a deep breath. "I'm saying go. Just go."

Dean keeps looking at Cas in disbelief. And then he nods. "Listen Cas, I'm really sorry about this. I... Just... Listen to me alright. Just deny everything, play ignorant. Confess to nothing. I will fix this. I promise! Trust me please. Will you, will you trust me?"

Cas is searching Deans face, for what he's not completely sure.

"I trust you Dean."

And with that Dean grabs hold of Cas's neck and pulls him in. The kiss is strong, powerful, its a first and its a goodbye, all in one. Its to short, all of a sudden they can hear people shouting from the other rooftop. They've run out of time.

"Fuck Cas, I wish things were different, I wish I'd met you sooner."

"Me too Dean. I wish you weren't a jewel thief slash playboy extraordinaire slash fugitive."

Dean laughs and leans in close again, with his lips barely touching Cas's he whispers "I'm really not."

And then he's gone.

Cas stands still and let's the moment linger, after a while he opens his eyes, he didn't want to see Dean leave.

5 minutes later and the door to his roof is busted open. Police in full gear comes out and behind them two people in suits.  
Cas is being ordered to lay down and put his hands where they can see them. He almost smiles at the familiarity of the words.  
He takes it all in stride and within seconds he is restrained and pulled up by two police officers. 

"Where is he?!" One of the suits is yelling.

"Where is who?" Cas asks with his most bewildered mask on.

"Don't try that shit on me you asshole. Dean Winchester. Where the hell is he?"

"Oh, I have no idea what you're talking about." Cas is starring at the man in front of him challenging him to prove him wrong. 

"We know you met him tonight. We know all about the correspondence between you two. What you think you can get away with this?"

"Again," Cas says with a calm that even he didn't know he possessed. "I have no idea what you're talking about." 

 

20 minutes later finds Cas in the back of a patrol car heading towards his own precinct.  
_Ok Dean,_ he thinks. _I put my faith in you. Now prove to me I did the right thing._


	4. Chapter 4

Dean ran down the stairs and out to the streets. The second zip line on the other side of the building was a safety precaution he did not regret at this moment. Even if he had complained about it for hours while installing it. Living in New York had its perks and one of them was definitely how easy you could disappear. Within minutes he felt himself safe enough to start walking. He didn't live very far from the bar, so he soon found himself inside his flat.  
Fuck. That had gone sideways so fucking quickly it made Deans head spin.  
_Ok, calm down,_ he thought, making his way in to the kitchen. He grabbed a beer from the fridge and gulped half of it down in seconds.  
_I need to fix this. And I need to fix it now!_ With that thought in his mind he ran over to his computer and turned it on.  
As usual it the police scanner was on and he could quickly establish that Cas had been taken and was being driven to the precinct. Not the closes precinct however, but Cas's own one. That gave Dean at least 30 extra minutes, maybe even 45 with the traffic. Now that, he could work with.

He ran in to his bedroom and changed his clothes, he decided to forgo the trucker cap he sometimes used to shield his face. The police would be looking for any suspicious behaviour, and a man trying to hide would stick out like a sore thumb.  
He grabbed the duffel bag he kept in the back of the wardrobe, it contained everything he needed for when he had to get out of town quickly and didn't know when he was going to be able to come back. He went over the list of safe houses he owned in his head and settled on the one in Chicago. It wouldn't take him long to drive and he liked the set-up he had there. That sorted he got out his phone. 

"Charlie, it's me." Dean said instead of a greeting. "I messed up. I need your help."

"Dean. Why is it always you? Ok, what did you do this time? Leave a fingerprint? Get caught on a surveillance tape? What?" 

"No, no it's nothing like that" Dean took a deep breath and told Charlie the whole story. 

The other end was quiet for a long time and finally Charlie spoke, "Why would you do this Dean? What the hell were you thinking? A cop? Really!? I have no words." 

"Charlie please, can we skip the lecture for how, I'm on a tight schedule and this needs to be sorted like yesterday ok?" 

"Fine, just tell me why Dean. Why is this so important that you will risk everything."

"I don't know Charlie, I just know that there is something there, something I've never felt before and I really want a chance to explore it, and if I don't do something right now that chance will probably be gone forever." Dean took a deep breath and closed his eyes. He wasn't sure how to deal with all these emotions. 

"Shit Dean, I've never heard you talk like this about anything before... Ok, ok fine I'll help you. Now I hate to tell you this, but I think we need Crowley in on this, and it's gonna cost you. And I'm not just talking money here, you know what sort of favour he will ask of you. Are you sure this guy is worth it?" 

Dean stopped in his tracks, he knew Charlie was right. Crowley was the only real option here. 

"Fuck Charlie, I know, trust me the last thing I want is to owe that sonofabitch anything, but yeah, I think this guy is worth it." And once the words were out of his mouth his legs started moving again. Cas was definitely worth it, he didn't know how he could be so sure about that after such a short amount of time, but he did. In fact, he'd never been more sure in his life.

"Ok Dean. The ball is in motion, I reckon we have about 20 minutes to get this done. I'm not gonna lie to you, it's gonna be tight."

"I know Charlie, I know. Just..."

"It's ok Dean, we'll sort this out, I think rendezvous number 3 is probably safest. Get there as soon as you can." There was a shirp in the background. "That's Crowley, he's on it. He's not happy about this, tells me to tell you, you owe him so big you might need two lifetimes to pay him back."

Dean has made it down to the garage by now and is throwing the duffel bag in the back seat. Ignoring the loud voices in his head that is telling him its a really bad idea to get involved with Crowley he jumps in the car and starts her up.

"Thanks Charlie, I'll let you know how it goes."

"You better Dean. And I want to meet this guy. He must be something pretty special to make you fire on all cylinders like this."

"Sure thing."

He hangs up the phone. 15 minutes left.  
The car starts up and he heads west, the number 3 rendezvous point is a lawyers office and he needs to make sure that everything is in working order before Crowley gets there. There is to much to loose to leave anything to chance.

_______

 

Cas is sitting in the back of the police car watching the city pass him by. It's slowly starting to sink it, what had he done?  
Dean didn't care about him. He was just an easy lay, and now he was going to lose everything. All that he worked for was in vain. So stupid. So fucking stupid.  
In what feels like no time at all he arrives at the police station. The police officers are pulling him out of the car. At the top of the steps is the Captain, he looks furious. Cas shudders at the thought of what will happen now. 

He is being led in to the interrogation room, handcuffed to the table, and then left alone. He knows this tactic well, hell he's used it more then a few times himself. Leave the perpetrator alone for long enough with his own thoughts and he will sing like a canary just to get it over with. He suspects he will be sitting here for a long time, just him and his thoughts.  
Dean is probably on his way out of town by now, probably laughing at the dumb fool who sacrificed himself for him. He sighs and prepares himself for a long night.  
His thoughts are cut short when the door is opened not 10 minutes after he arrived. 

A man comes in to the room and sits down on the other side of the table. "Well, well, well. What do we have here eh?"  
The man is in a suit, not an off the rack suit either, this seems tailored for him. "It would appear you're in some deep shit here, don't you think?" The man looks at him like Christmas has come early.  
Cas stares at him in disbelief, who the hell was this guy? And what was with the accent? Was he English?  
Cas doesn't say a word. Instead he looks towards the door there the Captain is standing. 

"Sir? What is going on? Who is this guy?"

"That's Crowley, he's Interpol. Son, I don't know what you've done but this is some high up shit. I can't help you here." He sighs then turns around and walks out the door.

"Now, what do you say we get this show on the road eh?" The man frees him from the handcuffs on the table, only to put his arms behind his back and put his own handcuffs on. "I don't like the smell in this place. We'll take you to our place instead."

Dazed and not a little bit confused Cas in now being put in to another car and driven halfway across town to a small office building.  
The sign in front of the building says Carlsons and sons 

"What is this place?" That's the first thing Cas has said since the police station.

"This? Oh, this is a law firm. But that's not important. This is just a, let's call it a detour. There's someone in there that wants you. I don't know why, I didn't ask. I was just told to get you away from the cops and bring you here." 

Cas struggles to swallow, and his pulse is going a mile a minute. Who the hell wants him? And what do they want? 

The man takes him by the arm and leads him up the stairs, once they're inside one of the rooms he removes the handcuffs, gives him a smirk and leaves the room, locking the door on his way out.  
Cas can't make heads or tails about any of this. He's starting to get really anxious so he sits down on one of the chairs and puts his head between his knees, it makes it easier to breathe and after a couple of minutes his pulse is calming down.

Suddenly the door on the other side of the room opens. He gets up on his feet and turns around quickly.

"Hiya Cas." 

"Dean?" Cas is to confused to say anything else. He's just starring at Dean with his mouth slightly opened.

Dean lets out a big puff of air and walks in to the room. "I'm sorry Cas, I'm sorry about all this, but I panicked. I should never have left you on that roof, no matter what you said.  
I should have gotten us both out of there." He looks down on his shoes, "I, I just needed to... Eh... Actually, I'm not exactly sure what I'm doing here. Rescuing you I suppose? Although, now that I think about it I probably just made everything worse..." He takes a step further in to the room and lifts his eyes to meet Cas's. "I need to leave town for a while now." 

Cas nods, now it's his turn to inspect his shoes. Dean is saying goodbye, and even after everything that has happened Cas can't bring himself to watch him go. Really, he still can't make any sense out of anything. 

"Will you come with me?" 

Cas's jerks his head up so fast he thinks he might have gotten whiplash. Deans face is searching his and again Cas can see that little bit of that vulnerability he caught earlier.

"You want me to come with you? Where?"

"Chicago, well Chicago to start out with. I have some unfinished business I need to take care of and then, then I don't know. The world can be our playground. We can go anywhere you want Cas. So what do you say?"

Cas is just starring at Dean with utter confusion written on his face. Go on the run? Leave everything behind and go towards a future he can't even fathom. 

Dean lets out a breathe and nods, "It's ok Cas, you don't have to come with me" he looks devastated. "I understand." He turns around to walk out the door when a hand catches his arm and he is spun around. Lips are crashing in to his and arms are being wrapped around his neck.

"Of course I'll come with you, you idiot" Cas is mumbling in between kisses.

Dean wraps his arms around Cas's waist and pulls him tighter. "Fuck Cas, I'm so happy to hear you say that. Don't know what I would have done if you'd said no."

"Never gonna happen Dean."

They break apart and grin at each other. Dean takes Cas's hand and pulls him out of the door and through a back door out in to the alley. A car is waiting for them and Dean jumps in the drivers seat and opens the passenger door for Cas. 

"Nice car."

"Thanks, she's my baby." He starts the engine and runs the gas a few times and wiggles his eyebrows. 

Cas starts laughing and just like that they are on their way. 

"So... How did you manage to arrange all of this so fast? There seems to be a lot more to you that meets the eye."

"I might have promised Crowley I'd help him out with some stuff when we get to Chicago. Don't worry about it. I'm sure its nothing I can't handle."

"I'd like to help if I may."

Dean stops at a red light and turns to look at Cas, "You do realise that whatever it is Crowley wants it sure as hell isn't gonna be legal."

"I'm well aware of that Dean. But I think that if we're going to do this, we're going to do it together. That way no one gets left behind."

Dean looks at Cas with wonder in his eyes. "Shit Cas, you're more perfect than I thought, how is that even fucking possible?"

Cas laughs and points to the light, "It's green, we should probably move." 

They exchange a smile and then they were off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The sequel to this story is on hiatus until I can figure out how on earth I got the boys in to so much trouble. (Never write when emotions are high) So please refrain from reading it for now.


End file.
